Milo's World
"Milo's World" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo's friends wonder when Milo is joining them at a fast food restaurant. To pass the time, they tell each other what they imagine Milo's life would be like. Plot At the Pulled Pork Vegan BBQ hut, Zack and Melissa are waiting for Milo when Neil drops by and they start talking about Milo and how he lives life with Murphy's Law. Zack describes him as a wizard and that he lives his life like an online game, though Bradley describes him as a villain who purposely uses Murphy’s Law to fix things and make himself look good. Just then, Sara arrives and points out Bradley is just bitter due to his plant arm. Mort describes him as connected cosmically to the cosmos before realizing he’s talking about himself. Just then, Chad comes over saying Milo can see ghosts and that there is no Murphy’s law, just the ghosts causing destruction and Milo has to fix their messes and exorcise them. He believes that Bigfoot gave him his backpack before being kicked out of their table. Sara believes he sees the world like everyone else, but focuses on solutions rather than problems. Melissa says when she was little she used to think he was a robot who uses his thinking to quickly get to the best solution for a problem. Just then Milo arrives and they ask him how his day went before Diogee comes and Milo sends him home. Just then he has them move before the sign can crush them. Neal is amazed and asks how he knew. Melissa and Zack just say “it’s Milo’s world” and “they’re all living in it” respectively. Transcript Songs * The Beak (instrumental) Gallery Videos Trivia * Sixth episode to feature Milo's name in the title ("Going the Extra Milo", "Missing Milo", "World Without Milo", "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", "Milo's Shadow"). * Bradley kept the scepter of Krem-Hai from "Some Like it Yacht" as a souvenir. * Freefall/Milo's World is the only pair of episodes in Season 2 to not feature Heinz Doofenshmirtz. * Neal reveals that he is two years older than Milo and his friends, which would make him about fifteen or sixteen, and no one knows his last name. * This is the first episode to have Neal appear before Sara. * Bradley is still concerned about his arm now being a plant vine since "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * When Melissa mentions the times she had adventures with Milo, clips from "Love Toboggan", "The Little Engine That Couldn't" and "The Island of Lost Dakotas" play. * First interaction between Bradley and Sara. * A stuffed elephant is listed as an item in Milo's backpack which might be the one Melissa used to aid Milo in "The Race" * Zack and Melissa don;t bother to correct Chad when he claims that Milo got his backpack from Bigfoot when they both know he actually got it as a gift from his old baby-sitter, Veronica * Melissa and Zack quote the theme song at the end just before Weird Al sings it. Allusions * The Brady Bunch - Bradley saying Milo’s name three times in an annoyed manor mimics Jan complaining about Marsha. * Sonic the Hedgehog - The sound effect that plays when Sonic collects a shield is heard every time the camera zooms in and out during the video game scene. * Phineas and Ferb - An instrumental version of the song The Beak can be heard during the Captain Chaos scene. * Dungeons & Dragons '''- TBA * ''The Dresden Files''''' - Chad's interpretation of Milo is reminicsent of Harry Dresden from this series of books, including the trenchcoat and interactions with the supernatural. Errors * Chad says he wants his umbrella lower and seems to adjust it the wrong way by raising it, but the final position of the umbrella is higher than is was originally. * When Milo puts an accordion in his backpack it is listed as a smaller backpack. * One person at the bird park is seen running away but in immediately in next shot he is seen starting to run away again. * When Milo explains to Sara that he lost the comic he bought for her it looks like his backpack is empty, but later on when he tells Diogee to go home, suddenly it's full of dog treats that he feeds him. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Sara Murphy * Neal * Bradley Nicholson * Mort Schaeffer * Chad Van Coff * Diogee * Trucker Ted * Joni * Richard Chase International Airings * Germany: unaired (previously September 21 and then September 24, 2018) * India: November 15, 2018 * Poland: February 12, 2019 * Southeast Asia: April 3, 2019 vi:Milo's World Category:M